HM: Second Generation
by Fabula.et.Dolum
Summary: Because I can't think about a good title XD About Chase's kids and the havoc and problems with pranks, Which is much more dangerous than most expected. Summaries suck.
1. Chapter 1

**I will apologize in advance for this crappy and suckish chapter. And If I bother to continue this, you shall find out who Benny is XD**

Austria

I slipped on my tool belt and was ready to bolt out the door.

"Mom! I'm going to visit Roy, Heath, and Matt with Abe, and then I'm staying at Vivian's!" I called to my mother, Rae, as me and my brother Abraham casually walked outside.

Well it might be important to tell you about myself before the story really begins. My name is Austria, but you can come up with some creative nickname for me by yourself. Roy calls me Riah. I live on the small island of Castanet, which has a population of 48 people. I look just like my dad, Chase, with my strawberry blonde, messy hair and violet eyes. At first most people think Abraham and I are twins. We do look an awful lot alike, but he's one year older. I like mechanics, playing the flute, and singing. I get the ability to play the flute from my dad and my voice from my mom, but no one else on the island besides Phoebe likes mechanics except for me. My best friends are Roy, Matt, Heath, Benny, and Vivian. Oh, and in the paragraphs above and the paragraphs following, I'm twelve years old. Well I think that pretty much sums up myself.

Abraham and I skipped to the Garmen Mine District, happy as ever. I knocked on Roy's door and was greeted by his mother, Kathy.

"Austria, Abe! Roy and Matt are in Roy's room. Is there anything I can get y'all?" We smiled, declined, and headed straight up to Roy's room.

"RIAH! ABE!" Roy yelled happily, while Matt just blushed when he saw me.

"H-Hi Austria..." I smiled and waved at him

"Hey Matt!" Roy laughed at his shyness and whispered something in his ear.

"Wow, Riah, what project were you working on this morning?" Roy asked, noticing the excessive oil on my face. I smirked.

"I made Dad a new oven." Abraham rolled his eyes.

"Daddy's little girl." He muttered. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous." He didn't argue.

"So guys, let's go get Heath." Roy suggested.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Matt asked.

"It's probably not. But that's what makes it fun." Roy answered. I laughed. I was seriously looking forward to this.

"We'll set up until 02:00 AM. Riah, are you sure you're okay with being the only girl?" I glowered at him.

"No big deal. It's not like I'm anything more than friends with any of you guys." Matt blushed again and looked disappointed while Abraham got a mischievous grin.

"Oh really? I wonder what Dad would say if he knew that you were staying up with a bunch of thirteen year old boys."

"You wouldn't." I growled.

"You're right, I wouldn't." Abraham smiled and wrapped me up in a hug and we all set out for Heath's house next door.

"Hey guys." Heath greeted us.

"Hey Austria." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Matt looked kinda mad. Now that I think about it, Roy and Abe looked kinda irritated as well.

"Let's just go." Roy said bitterly. Abraham tapped on Heath's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Heath immediately removed his arm from around me.

"Okay." Heath looked away. We all started to head to the mine cart but I stopped.

"Was I seriously the only girl invited?"

"Yeah. Who else would we invite? You're practically one of the guys. The only problem is that Chase doesn't like us hanging out with you." I smiled at the thought of my dad.

"He just looks out for me, that's all." I shrugged. Roy rolled his eyes.

"I just wish he'd look out for you a little less." We all hopped up in the mine cart and were sent speeding all the way to the church.

"23:00. We have three hours to get ready." I directed. "Our mission: scare the living daylights out of Perry at whatever cost. He's super afraid of ghosts so I think we should go with that cover. We could talk to Tom to help get ready. He knows ALL about ghosts" I snickered. We all knew who Tom was. The church is right next the the graveyard, and Tom is a ghost there. He moved on to life in heaven, but he'll come back down to talk to us if we ask him to. I must say, he's pretty awesome. Matt looked at the ground, I forgot how much he hated talking to Tom. The whole idea freaked him out. I held out my hand for Matt to take. He just stared at me for a minute and then finally accepted.

"Okay, guys," Matt said with new confidence. "Let's go!" Roy looked satisfied by my action, while Heath and Abraham on the other hand, looked slightly angry.

"Wait," Abraham stopped. "Where's Van?"

**No, Austria is NOT a Hetalia reference, thanks for asking XD. **

**May or may not continue. I will not continue if I don't get any reviews though. That's how I work, but I only need one. **

**So R&R PLEASSEEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAYYY :D Time for the next chapterrr. **

**so sorry for the long update... I didn't really have time to write recently.**

**And for those who reviewed, I LOVE YOU ALL. Seriously, way to make me smile because that made me feel awesome. A great thanks(:**

They call it the "Great Church Disaster of Castanet". Well, that's what _we _call it anyway.

And the worst part was... It was all our fault. On that fateful night it started out like a harmless prank.

Well, we were dressing up as ghosts and all, and Roy, being the _genius _that he is, decided, "Hey, let's make our skin all white and runny! It will look soooo creepy if we use this whiteout; it will make it look like our skin is melting off!" Of course, we all thought the idea was ridiculous. I mean really? Why would we put whiteout on our face? That would take _forever _to get off. You see, we had snuck into Perry's room, which just so happened to be the place where the wishing shrine is. The reason why Van wasn't with us was because he went to get Vivian. Apparently he had a "bad feeling" about the plan. Well when Van came up and placed his hand on Roy's shoulder, it scared Roy so bad that he jumped, throwing everything we were going to use for the prank at the wall that he was facing. Which just so happened to be the wall with the wishing shrine. Not only that but the goop we were using as "ghost ectoplasm" was in a glass jar, and it fell on top of the whiteout creating this elaborate chain reaction, splattering both the goop and whiteout on the wishing shrine, screwing up the colors. If I hadn't been there, I wouldn't have believed it. But in all the commotion, one certain priest woke up...

Needless to say we were in some deep trouble.

The wishing shrine is what powers the purple bell. Now Edge _really _had something to cry about. The purple bell is the bell of heart, something you can't replace. And now, with the shrine destroyed, the whole feeling of the island is off.

The heart is missing. People have been getting irritated for no good reason. The skies have been darker and it's all because of a _**stupid prank.**_

You'd think the Harvest Goddess would have some weird ability to make another wishing shrine but nooooo. She can't. Something about it being "one of a kind." Oh, and one last thing: we've got a five years to save this island before it crumbles from the inside out. OHHH BY THE WAY, at the moment, I'm sixteen. Now here's a little bit about the kids on this island:

My brother Abraham and I are the two of Chase and Rae Levine's three kids. The third is my brother Israel. He's two years younger than me and three younger than Abraham. Abraham is known as "Mr. Perfect" around here. He's polite and kind to people and knows exactly how to act around others. The kid's even got an Alex Pettyfer hairstyle for goodness sakes. Not many people know this, but he loves to argue, and taught me to play guitar. He sure has his fair share of secrets. He's not socially awkward at all, but he is rather quiet. Then there's me: the fiery child that none of the island thought possible, taking into consideration who my parents were.

Then there's Vivian Ryan. Gill and Luna's daughter. Smart, pretty, and charming. Has the fashion sense of her mother, and her father's will to be mayor.

Dakota Sullivan. Kasey and Maya's daughter. She's got her mother's loud personality, but most certainly is a better cook. She's said to never forget a smell.

Lucy Dunn. Selena and Luke's daughter. Takes almost completely after her father. She can dance just like her mother.

Now I believe it's Benny and Malo Royalye's turn. They're Gale and Alice's two kids. Malo looks just like his father, minus the man-braid. He's crazy, a daredevil, and doesn't bother to think before he speaks. He's the one interested in magic. Benny could care less about it. She's fiery and we do every thing togather. Oh, I forgot to mention. She's my very best friend.

Angie Fields. Julius and Candace's only daughter. She's into fishing and boys. Everybody loves Angie. She's absolutely gorgeous and amazingly sweet.

Then there's Charity Noel. Perry and Leann's daughter. She's a romanticist. She always seems to be pairing people up. She's got her father's innocence, that's for sure. She looks "plain" so to speak. She's pretty and all, but imagine a very pretty average joe girl. That's Charity for you. Everyone loves her, and she's not afraid to help with love advice. Her only problem is she can't help herself.

Ella Cline is Bo and Amelia's daughter. She's got supermodel beauty that belongs to her mother, but she's definitely got Bo's personality.

Heath Frazier. Pheobe and Calvin's son. Mr. Adventure. He's always got a plan and ready for action. He wears an explorer's outfit and has gorgeous green hair. He's the guy every girl wants to date.

Matt Avila is Toby and Renee's son. He's slightly shy and super sweet. He loves animals and fishing and is the perfect mix of his two parents. He wants to be a boat captain like Pascal.

Van Chiang. Jin and Anissa's son. Definitely has a scholarly personality. He acts most like his father, but is also very kind, just like his mother. He wants to be a doctor like his father.

Then there's the one and only Roy Lynch. Kathy and Owen's son, and one of my best friends. He loves to mine like his dad, and dreams of being the best blacksmith in the world. His personality is fiery. Well, he has his mother's eyes, and loves to ride horses, and can play drums, and he can dance pretty well. He'd never tell you, but he's afraid of bees, and he doesn't like oysters or clams, and he loves flowers, and... and... I'm not rambling am I? Oh shoot. I'm sorry.

So anyway, we're a bunch of kids trapped on a dying island.

Fabulous.

**So? Was it worth the wait? Probably not, BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. And please be nice, but constructive criticism is appreciated(: Sorry for the short chapter and long wait, next update should be a lot sooner. I've just been so busy. And sorry, this is just catching up on what happened. I had to get this stuff out of the way so you knew who the characters were XD sooooo R&R PLEASEEEEEE**


	3. I'M SOO SORRY headdesk

**AN: Okay, so this won't be continued, but it will be rewritten. It will still have the basic plot elements and all that junk but instead it will be better written and it will be the sequel to the fanfiction ****Slacker ****Which is on Sushi4427's fanfiction account. That way you can get the feel for the first generation and all the characters and back stories will make more sense, ya know? It's for the best, trust me. So checking out Slacker would be awesome. It says that it's on hiatus, but we will be coming off hiatus extremely soon, so now's your chance to catch up :)**

**~Fabula**


End file.
